College Days
by Blazing Glory
Summary: AU fic. Friends can become lovers. Does contain smut.


AU/Friendship/College Days

Adam Copeland/Jay Reso mentions Phil Brooks

There's also a couple of OC's but they're not really important.

_**Author's Note: I prefer the earlier Jay and Adam. So to get you in the right mind set, I offer the following quote: "For the benefit of those with flash photography..." **_

_**AN#2: All the mistakes are mine, but THANKS to the ever so awesome Slashburd who kindly took the time and effort to read and offer suggestions.**_

Jay Reso flopped down on the bed, exhausted after another round of midterms, his long hair escaping the band that held it in a low ponytail. It wasn't that classes were really that hard, he supposed, he just had to work hard for what seemed to come so easily to those around him. If it wasn't for his life long friend, Adam, he doubted he would ever have tried the college route but life without Adam around seemed incomplete, so he packed up bag and baggage and moved into the tiny dorm they shared.

"Hey, Jay, you home?" Adam called from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Oh, um... ok." Adam turned to the blond hanging off his arm. "Look, I really don't feel right asking him to leave again..." The girl huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, you know we can't have guys at the Theta House. And I don't have any sisters off campus that would let me use their place, so what are you going to do about this? Huh Adums?"

"That's a good question, 'Adums'."Jay smirked as he stepped into the hallway. "You, slut, be gone by 11. You, scumbag, find somewhere else. I am getting tired of this crap." He wandered down the hall and pounded on one of the few doors that wasn't covered by calendars and sticky notes, hoping to be heard over the slash metal that was thudding from within.

The door silently swung open, revealing no sign of the occupant, and Jay dashed inside as if the Hounds of Hell were after him.

"Thanks, man."

"Just chip in on next term's housing bill." The brunette looked up with a grin, olive eyes dancing as he turned off the CD player. "So who is it this week?"

"Some dumb blond, long legs, no ass. If I had known all Adam was going to do was get laid all the time, I'd have asked for a private room!"

"Not your type, huh?"

"Phil, you know my type."

"Have you ever said anything to him?"

"God NO! And don't you dare ever tell him!"

"What Jay, that you've been in love with him since you were 16? That females aren't your type? That the main reason I can't get you to go Straight Edge with me is the fact you have to be drunk to make out with a girl?" Phil turned on the other man, staring him down.

"I'm sorry, Phil. You're just the only one I've ever told. And I don't want to ever lose Adam in my life. I don't drink that much. It was really just that one night. Adam looked so damn sexy in those jeans and that half buttoned shirt, with everything female coming onto him, and I just couldn't handle it."

Jay sank down onto the couch, covering his face with his hands, embarrassed over the memory of his drunken confession to Phil. He felt the couch flex as Phil settled next to him, and a cold bottle pressed against his arm. Taking the Pepsi, he gave Phil a weak grin.

"It's ok, man. Most girls don't like me 'cause I don't party and get trashed. The ones that are Straight Edge are usually hooked up with somebody, or goat ugly. So, my room is quiet, you can study and not have to listen to the 'fun sounds' coming from 8 feet behind your head." he said, making air quotes. Jay grimaced, and looked at the chemistry text laying on the floor.

They had been immersed in various texts and papers for the past several hours, and it was getting late, well past the usual dinner hour. "You hungry?" Phil nudged Jay in the shin.

"Uh, hadn't thought about it, but yeah, I could eat."Jay stretched and yawned. "Dining hall should still be open – they've got really weird hours during midterm week."

Phil curled his lip. "And I've got some glue sticks around here that would probably taste better. And less likely to be fatal. How 'bout pizza? My treat." he said, raising his hand before Jay could protest the price. Phil had a car and was able to work off campus, and therefore get a better than minimum wage job. Jay only got about 12 hours a week helping out in the student fitness center.

"No anchovies, and extra pepperoni." Jay specified

"Do you eat any fish at all? Sure you don't want sausage?" Phil joked.

Jay turned scarlet and flung his notebook at Phil in retaliation. "Jackass."

****

At that moment Adam silently thanked whatever had possessed Jay to come out into the hall earlier, books in hand. He only had one test left, and that was not until the day after tomorrow. Adam put thoughts of his closest friend to the back of his mind and buried his fingers in the blond's long locks and trying not to picture another's face as he began to kiss her.

"Oh, Adam, ADAM!!!" the girl screamed out her satisfaction as Adam pounded into her for the second time that night, trying to rid himself of the images of his best friend that kept haunting him. Jay, stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, water trickling down his toned chest. Jay, stumbling around fixing a cup of coffee, hair flying every which direction, his beautiful blue eyes still sleep clouded.

Finally, his body reached satisfaction, even if his mind did not. He slumped over the girl, and then glanced at the clock. It was only 9. Jay wouldn't be back for another two hours. Unless... Adam got up, flipping the covers onto the floor. "Ok, fun's over. Time to go home."

"Your roommate said 11, Adums, we've still got some time." the blond pouted.

"Ah, no. What part of 'go home' do you not understand? Go meaning leave, not be here, and home that place where you sleep. Or at least keep your clean clothes."Adam pulled his boxers and jeans back on, looking for his shoes that had gotten thrown somewhere in their earlier haste.

"Copeland, I do not fucking believe you! I mean, a couple of the girls warned me you weren't the serious boyfriend type, but this is just wrong! You can't just do what we did and tell me to leave!" Her blue eyes started to flash as she warmed to her subject. "I mean, we came straight from class. Let's go out to dinner. You owe me that much!"

Adam spun on her, "Owe you? I didn't realize you were a professional. Of course, maybe I should have guessed with how easily you came here with me." He opened his wallet, pulling out some crumpled bills. "Here $17 in cash is all I've got on me. I could go ask Jay if he could float me, or we could go over to the bookstore. The ATM there takes my card." He threw the money at the girl who was now dressed, staring at him in disbelief.

"You know, I was going to walk you home." Adam said, pulling his hair back, "but you being so street smart should make it across campus alright by yourself. And you've got your cell phone right?" He smiled at her, a cold, predatory look.

"Just don't ever come near me again, Copeland. And I will make sure you never get laid by another girl on this campus!" she screamed, slamming the door as she ran into the hallway.

***

"What the heck was that?" Jay asked, as Phil handed him the pizza so he could pay the delivery guy.

"I think Adam just gave his date her walking papers." Phil shook his head as he reached for the paper towels on the table. "You know, as many women as that guy goes through, makes me wonder what's wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with Adam" Jay said, defending his friend. "He just doesn't do relationships."

Phil realized he was talking to a brick wall, and settled into the pizza.

A knock on the door about 15 minutes later broke the gentle silence of studying the two had fallen back into.

Phil looked over at Jay. "Got any ideas?"

Jay shook his head and got up to answer the door, as Phil had his lap covered in various sketch books and drawings, trying to pull together a portfolio for his basic art class.

"Um, hi, Jay. It's um, well, safe to come home." Adam mumbled at the floor, not looking his friend in the eye. He had been praying that Phil would answer the door and he could be asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, by the time Jay got back to their room.

"Copeland, get your skinny ass in here man!" Phil called from the couch.

Adam settled in the small recliner and looked at the dark haired man. "Yeah?"

Jay started to gather up all the notes he had scattered about. "Reso, this concerns you, too."

"Would you rather me see if I can swing a room switch? I mean, I know a guy who works over in housing, and maybe I can switch you and me, Adam. You can have the private room for the rest of the semester, and I'll bunk with Jay. That way you won't have to worry about having your 'fun' interrupted. Then come semester break we'll see if they'll swing a deal on the pricing for you. 'Cause I know your housing is covered by your scholarship." Phil looked expectantly at the two men who had frozen in place.

"Um, well..."Jay started

"I don't think.." Adam trailed off as he realized they had both started talking at the same time.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away," Phil said. "But it might be a solution to your problem."

Inside Jay was screaming. He knew he could learn to deal with the steady stream of girls Adam paraded in and out of their room, because the thought of life without Adam was simply not an option. He realized whatever it took, he would do it – whether it meant blocking out the noises or making himself scarce, even if hiding out with Phil wasn't an option any more.

Little did he know that just a few feet away Adam was none too keen on Phil's bright idea either, an indescribable pressure building in his chest at the thought of not having Jay around.

Phil smiled to himself. The two were very obviously attracted to each other, and just too damn blind to see it, or maybe too scared to admit it. But, he reasoned with himself, he had promised Jay he wouldn't tell Adam his little secret. He wondered if he could drop a few hints and make Adam see for himself.

"Jay, why don't you take the rest of the pizza. You've got a fridge, right?" Phil asked the shorter of the two blonds.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jay grabbed the box and put it on the top of his pile of books as he headed for the door. He wanted to get away from Phil's proposition. He really liked the guy, but he couldn't figure out how to refuse the offer without revealing too much to Adam.

"Good, he's gone. Hold up a minute, Adam." Phil let out a deep sigh, trying to think of how to phrase the next bit of conversation.

"The girls you go out with. I've noticed … Well, Jay described the last one as dumb blond, long legs, no ass. That seems to be a repeat. Long blond hair and long legs."

Adam sat mute, wondering where Phil was going with this.

"Are you trying to compensate for something?" The olive eyed man willed his friend to come clean. If Adam would just give him an opening, then, maybe he could push him in the right direction.

"What would that be? I just like blonds" Adam replied, hoping he wasn't visibly sweating.

"Who's Jay dating these days?"

"He doesn't date much. He'll double to a rush party or something like that, but otherwise he's at the gym or studying. He works really hard to keep his grades up."

"So, he'll go out with a girl if you set him up, but you've never seen him with a girl of his own, huh?" Phil realized he was pushing it, as Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Look, are you trying to say something about my best friend? You trying to say there's something wrong with him? C'mon Brooks, spit it out."

Phil realized he had worked himself into a corner. He held his hands up in surrender. "No. I'm not saying there is a thing wrong with Jay, I guess most girls would consider him cute. I was just … concerned that all work and no play was bothering him."

"Jay is just fine. Thanks for the offer about the room switch. I'll get back to you." Adam stormed out of the room and swept into his own like an avenging angel.

Jay was sitting on the edge of the bed, too worn to study any longer, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. What if Phil said something? What if Adam did want a room of his own? He probably was a nuisance when Adam wanted to get laid. And he was forever bothering Phil, either leaving like tonight or coming back to find a shoe lace tied to the doorknob. Adam could tie wicked knots, and the laces were always getting broken at the gym, so it was a quick and cheap system.

"Can you believe what Phil just said?"Adam exclaimed as he threw the door open.

"I'll move out. It's ok. He won't mind rooming with a guy like me." Jay said, laying with his back to his friend.

"He just accused me of trying to compensate for something cause I date blonds." Adam prayed the indignation in his voice would keep Jay from sensing the truth in those words.

"What?" Jay looked up blearily, tears threatening to fall.

"And, he wanted to know who you were dating, like there was something wrong with you or something. He said he didn't mean anything but, he was acting like you were a social reject. And what do you mean 'a guy like you?'" Adam stomped around the room stopping at the foot of Jay's bed.

"I, uh, well, cramp your style, and Phil and I are more loners. Um," Jay stuttered.

"Jason Reso, I have known you for over 10 years and you are lying. C'mon what's wrong, Jay-Jay?" Adam settled on the bed next to his friend, lapsing into an old childhood nickname in the hope of comforting the shaking man. He gently stroked the quivering shoulders as Jay started to dissolve in hopeless tears.

"Adam, I love you." Jay whispered brokenly through the choking tears. Before he could stop himself the words he'd longed to say for years were out there. Finally, the pretense was over.

"I love you too, man." Adam looked at Jay, puzzled.

"No, Addy, I love you. I've been in love with you since I was 16. There's a reason I don't date girls." Jay pulled away, and stumbled into the small bathroom.

Adam sat on the bed, thunderstruck. He never realized what Jay had felt for him. And maybe Phil was right. Maybe all the girls were just a sham, trying to convince himself he wasn't gay, that he wasn't in love with the blond angel sobbing in the bathroom. Truthfully, he'd spent years fighting those feelings, terrified of what he would lose, but every time he fell into bed with another random girl it just made the longing for his heart's true desire all the more unbearable. The vicious circle had taken over his life, but led him to this moment so maybe, he figured, it was the time to take the chance.

"Jay-Jay. Babe, open the door, please."Adam pounded on the thin door. "God please, open the door, we gotta talk. Don't shut me out."

The door opened, Jay looking like shit, his eyes all red and puffy, his nose swollen from crying, hair in disarray from the band being ripped out. Adam had never seen a more beautiful sight. He reached for Jay, arms open wide, and tucked his friend, and in truth, his beloved against his shoulder.

"Addy," Jay started, trying to pull away, confused by the sensation of being held so intimately.

"Let me do a little talking first. You said you fell for me when you were 16? Well, I was a little slower than you, I guess it took me about another six months or year to realize how I felt about you. But I already had a girlfriend, and my mom was so happy that I was dating I just stayed with her till we graduated. Yeah, she and I were each other's firsts and as you know there have been a few since then -"

"More than a few," Jay interrupted with a shaky laugh.

"But they were all just meaningless. Phil just pointed out what I guess I already knew. I was trying to find a girl version of my best friend, the one I really wanted, and she doesn't exist." Adam started combing his fingers through Jay's hair, teasing out the snarls.

"Ever been with a guy?" Jay asked.

Adam blushed and shook his head. "No."

"Well, remember that summer between our junior and senior year when your mom sent you off to your grandmother's for like a month cause she had that stroke and you had to go help her move and sell her house and everything?"

"And you couldn't come with me cause you sprained your wrist when we were wrestling around in the backyard."

"Right, well, while you were gone I met this older guy, Shawn. I think he worked at the Pizza Palace. Anyway, long story short, I got to talking to him about how I was missing someone. Didn't take him long to figure out I was missing a guy, not a girl, and, well, we spent a couple of really hot nights together when his boyfriend was out of town. Actually, that's how I found out he had a boyfriend. Hunter was not too happy when he came home and found me cuddled on the couch with Shawn." Jay smirked a little at the memory of sneaking out the door past the huge man and running all the way home, praying that Hunter would never find him.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Adam stroking Jay's hair, almost absentmindedly as they both thought about what had been revealed.

"Um, Addy, would you please stop?" Jay whined.

"Huh?"

"Playing with my hair. It's a bit of a turn on for me, and you've been sitting here for I don't know how long running your fingers through it, and it's getting really uncomfortable." Jay tried to pull his head away, but Adam just locked his fingers in the long mane. He looked at his friend and then leaned over, hesitating for a moment before lightly brushing Jay's lips with his own.

Jay wrapped his arms around Adam and returned the kiss, running his hands across the muscular back. He pulled Adam down on the bed, still kissing him. Lips and tongues learning each other's mouths and cheeks. Gentle kisses taking away the tracks of earlier tears, leaving only warmth and acceptance. Slowly, Adam started tugging Jay's shirt up, wanting to finally feel that beautiful chest he had tried so hard to forget. Jay stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Are you sure? I can't play games. Not with you." crystal blue eyes met emerald green and Jay smiled, reading in them all the love and commitment he had ever wanted in their depths as Adam nodded.

Jay pulled away and stood up, pulling off his shirt and unsnapping his jeans.

"Wait", Adam rasped, reaching out to slide his hands over the warm skin, flicking a nipple and making Jay shudder. He leaned forward, placing warm, wet kisses across Jay's collar bone and down his chest. His tongue occasionally slipping out to taste the salty flesh. Jay clutched Adam's shoulders his knees going weak under the gentle assault. A deep moan was wrenched from him when Adam dipped his tongue into his belly button, and then nipped the skin below. Jay forced Adam to lean back, pushing those broad shoulders away.

"I'm gonna lose it if you don't quit for a minute." Jay panted.

"Maybe I want you to lose it," Adam whispered. Those few words hit Jay like a lightening bolt. He closed his eyes, desperately willing himself back in control.

Adam was standing in just his black briefs when Jay opened his eyes again. Tentatively Jay brushed his fingers over the newly exposed skin, half afraid this was just another dream, that he would wake up to discover Adam snoring in the other bed, oblivious to his friend's desires. But this was no dream, Adam moaned, welcoming the searching touch, arching into it, wanting more. Jay dropped to his knees, slipping his fingers under the waistband. Adam gripped Jay's hands, inching the briefs down together as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jay let his hands rest on Adam's thighs as he just looked at the beautiful sight before him. Adam, on his bed, naked, and very, very aroused. Adam sensed his hesitation.

"You don't have to.."

"I want to, I just, well."

"Been a long time?"

Jay nodded in response, and started rubbing Adam's legs looking for the right way to approach his new lover. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled onto the bed, and fingers questing at his zipper and the boxers beneath. Adam pulled away the last barriers between them and lay over Jay, supporting his weight, but now touching almost fully from chest to toes. Soft moans filled the air as Adam slowly slid up and down Jay's body, the friction against their brushing cocks almost enough to make them lose it then and there. Jay nudged Adam onto his back, and began kissing his way down, this time not stopping until Adam's cock was deep in his mouth. Adam bucked, nearly choking Jay, as he began to suck on the hard dick like a lollipop, circling the head with his tongue before sliding back down. His other hand kept busy as it carefully caressed and rolled Adam's rapidly tightening balls.

"Jay, I'm gonna... you.. stop, I uhnnnn." Adam tried warning him, as his climax hit, the hardest he had ever come from a simple blow-job. Jay just locked his lips around Adam's throbbing member, swallowing everything his lover had to offer, before sliding up the bed, and giving him a chaste peck on the lips. Jay traced little patterns on Adam's smooth chest, happy to be touching him as Adam came back to earth. "Wow." Adam threaded his fingers through Jay's hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. "That was amazing. Where are you going?"

Jay slid from the bed and padded across the room to his dresser. "Well, I didn't want to leave you just yet, but this," he pulled a bottle of lube from the back of the drawer, "will make the next part a lot more enjoyable for both of us." Adam's eyes widened as he realized what Jay was hinting at.

Jay shook his head, Babe, I need to look into those beautiful eyes of yours. Lay back, get comfy." Jay settled between Adam's legs again, this time raising one foot to rest on the bed. Coating his fingers with the thick gel, he gently stroked the tiny pucker Adam revealed to him. Slipping a finger deep inside provoked a whine from his lover. "Are you ok, Addy?"

"Yeah, just, feels weird."

"Does it hurt? Want me to stop?"

"No, Jay, please don't stop"Adam panted.

Jay began feathering kisses over Adam's torso, distracting him as he slowly worked in another finger to prepare Adam for what was to come.

"Ohhhh!" Jay smiled as the small sound was pulled from his new lover. He stroked the little nerve bundle again, causing Adam to arch his back. Jay slid his fingers out, and placed his throbbing cock at the waiting entrance. He groaned as the head slid into Adam, the muscles clenching tightly against the intrusion. "Try and relax, baby. Breathe out, deep breath," Jay coaxed. He finally slid all the way home, and leaned down, taking Adam in a deep kiss.

After a couple of minutes, Adam experimentally bucked his hips against Jay, causing Jay to grin at him and begin a gentle rhythm. Jay leaned back, and thrust a little deeper, hitting Adam's sweet spot. "Ahhh, Jay!" Confident he was now causing anything but pain, Jay lost himself to the feelings he had only dreamed about, and pounded into the squirming man beneath him. Adam reached down and gripped his dripping cock and began stroking himself in time with Jay's manic thrusts. Soon both men were crying out the other's names as they came hard. Jay collapsed on Adam's heaving chest, slipping out as he moved up the bed to cuddle his taller lover.

"Jay-Jay?"

"Hmmm" came the sleepy answer.

"Teach me?"

"Huh?"

"To make you come apart for me like I just did for you."

"Ok. But let's do that tomorrow. Sleep now."

*****Several weeks later*****

"Did you not see the fucking shoe lace?" a very pissed off Phil Brooks ripped the door open to reveal the pair of grinning blonds.

"Yeah, we saw it. That's why we didn't go away." Adam grinned.

"Phil, is there a problem?" a feminine voice called.

"No. Just a couple of morons, Serena. I'm trying to get rid of them but they're not taking the hint!"

"Told you it was a girl."

"Ok, you win. I would have sworn it was just a revenge thing after us making out on his couch last night during halftime."

"Come on, babe. And I guess we can let Phil have his privacy for one night. Good thing the Maple Leafs aren't playing tonight. I hate trying to watch it in the lounge." Adam grabbed Jay's hand, leading him back down the hall, thinking of what he could do, now that it was firmly established who was doing what and sleeping with whom tonight.


End file.
